Malam
by Harayuki
Summary: Sakura di culik dan terjadilah... /Alternate Universe , LEMON, GRAPEFRUIT, NC-17, DLL./ DLDR.


**Malam.. ◎ Harayuki**

 **Naruto ◎ Masashi Kishimoto**

 **SasuSaku**

 **Rated • M**

 **Warning!**

 **(AU , CANON , TYPO , LEMON , GRAPEFRUIT , NC-17 , , DLL.)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Apa kau percaya tentang adanya mitos Makhluk misterius yang sering menculik para gadis dan wanita di malam hari untuk mencari kekasihnya yang hilang dan jika kau tidak percaya maka akan kutunjukan kenyataan tentang Makhluk misterius yang berasal dari tempat yang tak dikenal menculik para gadis di malam hari. Jadi kalian harus berhati-hati karena mungkin dirimulah yang selanjutnya.

Halte Konoha 18.30 pm.

"hehh.. Masih ada saja yang percaya tentang mitos murahan bodoh seperti itu, ada-ada saja." sahut Sakura tak percaya, pasalnya ia selalu mendengar tentang mitos seperti itu dimanapun ia berada, saat ia dikantin, dikelas, bahkan saat di sini juga.

"Hei, apa kau meremehkan mitos yang seperti ini? Kau itu seorang gadis jadi harus lebih waspada." ucap seorang pria misterius disamping Sakura.

"Tentu saja, memangnya siapa yang percaya.. Keluar tengah malam pun aku tidak takut." setelah mengatakan itu Sakura pergi dari tempatnya karena bis yang ditunggunya sudah sampai.

"Kau tidak takut rupanya." ucap Pria itu.

"Ahh... Akhirnya kutemukan juga dirimu Saki." ucap Pria itu dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa di jabarkan dan kemudian ia menghilang begitu saja seolah-olah tidak ada apapun disana.

.

21.30 pm.

Malam minggu yang terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya itu lah yang sedang dirasakan Sakura, apalagi di usia yang sudah menginjak 22 tahun ini ia tidak memiliki kekasih atau sahabat yang menemaninya karena mereka sedang sibuk berkencan... Itu membuatnya agak kesal.

"Mereka semua meninggalkanku?.."

"Bahkan telepon pun tidak diangkat."

"Mereka lupa padaku.."

"Aku ditinggalkan..."

"Menyebalkan huaaaa..." gerutu Sakura yang kesal terkadang galau.

"Baiklah lihat facebook saja.."

"Tidak ada apapun..."

"Twitter sepi... Line juga sepi... Kemana semua orang sih..."

"Aku bosan.."

"Aku mau jalan-jalan diluar saja..."

Sakura akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi keluar direntang waktu yang berbahaya...

.  
23.00 taman Konoha.

"Apanya yang penculikan, tidak terjadi apapun kok.." ucap Sakura tanpa menyadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya dengan sebuah seringai kejam yang dapat membuat para gadis pingsan dan orang itu duduk tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Sakura tetap berkeliling taman hingga waktu menunjukan pukul tengah malam... Tiba-tiba saja Sakura terbaring tak sadarkan diri dan menhilang begitu saja bersamaan dengan Orang itu.

.  
.

 _Aku bermimpi aneh! Apa ini? Apa ada serangga yang masuk kedalam bajuku? Tunggu ini bukan serangga! Ada yang menggerayangi tubuhku.. Kenapa rasanya aneh sekali, suhunya sangat dingin dan kenapa aku merasa menggigil... Dan apalagi ini? Kenapa berat sekali... Ada yang menimpaku siapa? .._

 _Aku ingin membuka mataku tapi aku tidak dapat melihat sesuatu karena ada yang menghalangi pandanganku dan kenapa aku merasa seperti aku sedang menungging.. Tunggu dulu ini bukan mimpikan! Tangan kaki terikat mata tertutup posisi ekstrim tanpa pakaian.. Tunggu! Tanpa pakaian?.._

"Sssh... Apa yang kau lahh.. Kukann... " ucap Sakura seraya sedikit mendesah pasalnya seseorang yang dibelakang itu menggigit cuping kanannya dengan lembut dengan tangan kanannya yang sedang memanjakan puting kiri gadis itu dari belakang jangan lupakan tangan lainnya yang sedang mengelus daerah dibawah sana.

Setelah menculik Sakura orang itu a.k.a Sasuke langsung meloloskan pakaian mereka berdua kemudian mengikat tangan dan kaki Sakura dalam posisi menungging dengan menggunakan kain hitam panjang yang ia―Sasuke temukan digunakannya benda tersebut untuk menutup mata Sakura hingga ia―Sakura tidak dapat melihat apapun.

"Kenapa kau bertanya.. Huhh, cukup nikmati saja." ucap Sasuke dengan seringai sexynya.

"Tihh.. Dakk.. Mauhh... Lepasshkan.." ucap Sakura sambil memberontak.

PLAKK..

Karena kesal dengan perlawanan Sakura, Sasuke pun mencambuk pantat Sakura. Entah muncul darimana benda itu.

"KYAAA... " teriak Sakura kesakitan.

"Sudah kubilang nikmati saja.. Sayangku..."

"Mmmh.." desah Sakura saat Sasuke mengecup lehernya.

"kau menyerah.." ucap Sasuke seraya meremas kedua payudara lembut.

"Tidak!" karena jawaban Sakura tersebut Sasuke meremasnya menjadi kasar itu membuat Sakura berteriak kesakitan, tubuh mereka berdua menempel menjadi satu jangan lupakan penis Sasuke yang terselip di antara paha dalam Sakura yang membuatnya sedikit mendesah.

"Ahh.."

"Ayolah kenapa harus malu-malu bukankah kita sudah ada dipertengahan sekarang."

Tangan kiri Sasuke membelai lembut dengan gerakan mundur hingga menuju vagina Sakura. Kemudian, tanpa aba-aba ia memasukan ketiga jarinya sekaligus yang membuat Sakura merintih kesakitan.

"AKHHHH... Hikss.. Hikss.. Ini menyakitkan.."

"Ini hanya sebentar.."

Sasuke menjilat cuping kiri Sakura hingga gadis itu terdiam kembali.

"Ahhh...ahhh... Ahh..."  
Desah Sakura saat Sasuke menggerakan jari-jarinya didalam sana.

"Kau menikmatinya rupanya ya."

"Tidak.. Ahh.."

"Ahhhkk..."

"Kyaaaa..."

Ruangan itu di penuhi suara-suara dari desahan Sakura dan gerakan jari-jari Sasuke terus bertambah cepat dengan seiringnya waktu diikuti dengan Sakura yang menggenggam erat tali yang mengikat tangannya.

.  
"Ahhh... Ahhh.."

Gerakan tangan Sasuke semakin cepat hingga―

"KYAAAA..." teriak Sakura saat ia mencapai klimaksnya.

.

"Kau tidak berpikir ini hanya sampai disini bukan."

"Apa maksudmu?."

"Tentu saja karena ini―."

SLAAP...

AKHHHH... KYAAA...

AHHH.. AHHH...

Tanpa diduga Sakura sebelumnya Sasuke langsung memasukan penisnya sekaligus. Darah keperawanannya menetes diantara persatuan mereka dan tanpa memberikannya waktu untuk menyesuaikan miliknya dengan milik Sasuke yang besar, Sasuke langsung menggerakan penisnya tak sabaran bahkan terlalu kasar..

"Ahhh... Ahhh... "

"Ahhhh.. "

"Shhhh... " desah Sasuke yang kenakan tanpa memperdulikan wanita dibawahnya.

"Sssakitt... "

" ... "

PLAKK

"Akkhhhh... "

PLAAK

Sasuke menggerakan penisnya maju dan mudur dengan gerakan yang cepat dan terkadang ia akan menampar pantat Sakura.

Slaap...

Pakk...

Pakk..

Pakk...

Suara-suara dari tumbukan mereka terdengar nyaring diruangan yang hanya memiliki pencahayaan dari cahaya bulan.

"Ahhh.. "

"Ahhh.. "

"Ahhh.."

Sakura yang mulai terhanyut mulai melupakan siapa dirinya, walaupun kasar sekalipun ia tampak sangat menikmatinya.

"Kau menikmatinya bukan.. Shh.. " ucap Sasuke.

" ... " Sakura tidak membalasnya karena ia sibut mengigit bibirnya untuk menutup mulutnya.

"Jangan kau tahan!."

" ... "

"Mmmmshhhh... "

"Mmmmssshhhh... "

"Emmmmhhh.. "

Karena kesal dengan Sakura yang menggigit bibirnya, Sasuke pun langsung melumatnya kasar..

Dan gerakannya dibawah sana semakin tidak terkendali.

"Ahhh.. "

"Ahhh.."

Sakura semakin kuat menggenggam tali yang mengikat tangannya saat ia merasakan apa yang baru dirasakannya akan kembali datang.

"Ahhhh... "

"Ahhhh... "

"KYAAA... AKHH... "

Desah Sakura saat klimaksnya datang dan tidak berapa lama kemudian.

"Akhuu.. Hampir sampai shhh... " ucap Sasuke saat ia akan klimaks diiringi dengan desahan Sakura.

"AKKHHH... "

.

.

"Kau menikmatinya bukan." ucap Sasuke seraya mengecup dan melumat bibir Sakura dengan miliknya yang masih menyatu fengan milik Sakura dengan kedua tangannya yang sedang melepas semua tali yang mengikat Sakura begitu juga dengan kain yang menutup Sakura.

"Mmmhhh.. "

"Buka matamu." perintah Sasuke.

"Kau.. " ucap Sakura saat melihat wajah Sasuke karena ia ingat dia adalah orang yang ia di temui tadi saat sedang menunggu bis.

"Tentu saja ini aku." ucap Sasuke.

Kemudian Sasuke membalik posisi Sakura dengan penisnya yang masih menancap di vagina Sakura tanpa ada niatan untuk melepasnya. Kemudian, ia kembali menggerakannya dengan lembut kemudian berubah menjadi kasar kembali.

"Akhh... "

"Ahhhh... Apa yang kau lakukan ahh... "

"Tentu saja menyetubuhimu.. Tidak cukup sekali untukku.."

"KYAA... AHHH... AHHH.. "

Dan tanpa Sakura sadari ia memeluk erat tubuh Sasuke dengan kedua kakinya yang melingkari pinggang Sasuke.

"Ahhh... Ahhh.."

"Ahhh... Ahhh.. "

Tanpa Sakura sadari Sasuke tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

.  
.

* * *

Harayuki.

Gomeeeennnnnnnn... Maaf tau-tau nongol fic nista ini #plakk :D .  
#mimisan ... Maaf jika kurang memuaskan ya fic lemon kedua soalnya, satu lagi itu kasar karena ini mengandung unsur grapefruit jadi wajar kasar.

Jangan lupa Review.. Harus loh... #maksa ...


End file.
